La chica del piano
by Snowcake99
Summary: Hans necesita un regalo para la boda de su hermano, entonces encuentra el regalo perfecto, la actuación de una hermosa joven que toca el piano.
1. Chapter 1

Epilogo

Sus ojos verdes se quedaron quietos, contemplando a la figura femenina sentada tocando el piano. La chica movía ágil sus dedos, la música que emitía era dulce y delicada. Pero algo llamó aun más su atención, la concentración de la joven en el piano era tal que no sonreía y parecía no parpadear.

La mesa en la que estaba era la más próxima a la chica por lo que podía observar hasta sus gestos mas simples. Toco aproximadamente 6 piezas,al terminar las 6 ella se puso de pie, dejando ver el precioso vestido azul que portaba. Dio una pequeña reverencia y fue lo ultimo que sus verdes ojos vieron, pues desvió la mirada a su teléfono Contestó la llamada entrante y cuando nuevamente regresó su mirada al telón, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba.

-Genial, tenia el regalo perfecto para mi hermano y desaparece-se dijo en tono de burla a si mismo. Pidió la cuenta y se marcho. Salio del establecimiento vio a una joven rubia. Tenia unos pantalones negros, botas largas del mismo color de el pantalón una blusa de manga larga blanca y alrededor de su cuello una bufanda morada. su cabello lacio colgaba en una coleta de caballo.

El se acercó un poco más a ella y pudo darse cuenta que era la chica del piano, sin el vestido parecía mucho más joven. La chia pudo sentir su presencia por lo que volteo a verle con desconfianza.

-¿Eras tu la del piano?- la joven solo lo observó un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza-Mi hermano se casará en dos semanas, te pagaré bien si tocas en ella-

-Lo siento, pero no hago actuaciones privadas-respondió ella dejando oír su hipnótica voz.

-Es una lastima, pero toma por si cambias de opinión-el le extendió una tarjeta de presentación, ella la observó unos momentos mientras el caminaba hacia su coche.


	2. Chapter 2

- Y dime Hans ¿Ya conseguiste la música clásica en vivo?-El pelirrojo se fijo en el hombre rubio que acababa de entrar a su oficina y quien le había hecho aquella irritante pregunta.

-Tu dime, tengo cara de haber encontrado algo-dijo Hans con su típico tono sarcástico- La pianista del restaurante dijo que no hacia actuaciones privadas y has pasado dos días y no me ha llamado por lo que imagino que realmente no le interesa-puso los ojos en blanco. El rubio no tardo en reír al ver la infantil acción de su amigo.

-Conociéndote, no creo que hayas pedido que ella tocara en la fiesta amablemente ¿o si?-el rubio alzó una ceja esperando la respuesta de Hans

-Le dije que le pagaría bien si actuaba en la boda-

-Falta una semana y cuatro días, tal vez puedas convencerla. ¿Por que no vas al restaurante y le pides ''amablemente'' que toque en la boda?. Solo te recuerdo que no tienes muchas opciones Hans-

-Deja de hablar como si fueras mi padre John-reprochó Hans haciendo un gesto de desagrado, intento calmarse, pensó un momento y continuó- sabes, creo que tienes razón, y tu me acompañaras a pedirle ''amablemente'' a la pianista que acceda a tocar en la fiesta de mi hermano-finalizó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

-Me parece bien, pero estaba a punto de irme a mi casa y...- ni si quiera pudo continuar

-Perfecto, entonces vamos de una vez-

* * *

><p>Ambos entraron al lugar, donde una anfitriona los atedio y les dio una mesa. El rubio veía con curiosidad el lugar, era bonito y elegante, pero no para llegar a ser ostentoso, tenia un aire acogedor.<p>

Se sentaron en la mesa correspondiente, y la carta les fue entregada por un camarero.

-Tráeme un whisky-dijo el ojiverde sin apartar la mirada del telón rojo aun aun permanecía cerrado.

-también quiero uno-pidió John

-En un momento los traigo-dijo el hombre mientras se iba.

El telón comenzó a abrirse poco a poco, y las ansias comían vivo al pelirrojo, esperaba encontrar aquella figura femenina detrás del piano. Pero se quedo pasmado al ver que no. Había un chico tocando el violín. Frunció el ceño con evidente molestia. John solo observo en silencio a su amigo.

-Aquí están sus bebidas caballeros- dijo el camarero mientras

-Gracias, pero ¿No se supone que debería presentarse la chica del piano?-dijo el rubio esperando una respuesta

-Oh, Ella se presentó más temprano hoy, pero el chico es muy bueno con el violín-

-No, es que no entiende. ¿Sabe donde puedo encontrarla?, es urgente-Jonh estaba manejando la situación , pues sabia que Hans se habría sobresaltado desde el primer momento.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo darle esa información caballero-se disculpo el hombre

-No importa si no puedes, te pagaré lo necesario para que me lo digas- dijo seriamente el pelirrojo con seriedad mezclada con enojo, mientras sacaba su billetera, ni siquiera vio la cantidad que saco, cuando ya había puesto el dinero en la mesa. El mesero vio el efectivo algo dudoso, pero al ver la cantidad sonrió un poco.

-Su nombre es Elsa Paulsen, y no tiene mucho de haberse ido- El hombre saco su pluma y en su pequeña libreta apunto una dirección- Ahí pueden encontrarla- Hans tomo el papel, mientras se ponía de pie seguido de su buen amigo.

-¿Es enserio?, ¿iremos ahora?-preguntó John algo sorprendió, pues no esperaba que Hans deseara ir inmediatamente a buscar a la chica.

-Tu fuiste el de la idea-dijo cortante el pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>Llegaba a su casa, un pequeño apartamento de donde provenían varios ruidos. Extrañada, Sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta con cautela, encontrando a una chica en el piso durmiendo, a su lado una pequeña de no mas de 5 años y alrededor de ambas había palomitas regadas por todas partes y los ruidos provenían del televisor.<p>

¿Que voy a hacer con ustedes?-Suspiro con resignación mientras caminaba a la tele para apagarla. Cuando lo hizo la pequeña abrió poco a poco los ojos, se sentó en el piso, algo adormitada aun.

-Hola, mami- dijo la niña con una sonrisa. Su cabello era lacio, de un rubio dorado, y sus ojos azules y grandes.

-Hola Hallie- dijo la rubia mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña, le extendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie- Veo que tu y Anna se divirtieron, pero estoy segura que aun no te has bañado, a si que preparare la tina. Tu despierta a tu tía mientras te preparo el baño- dijo con tono maternal la rubia dándole un beso en la frente a la pequeña.

-!Tía despierta¡-dijo la niña causando que la joven de trenzas y cabello rojo balseaba cosas incomprensibles, la pequeña se llevo las manos a la cintura, pensativa recordó la mejor manera de despertarla- Tía, Sven se esta comiendo tus zapatillas rojas- susurro la pequeña en el oído de su tía-

-No, las zapatillas rojas no-grito mientras se despertaba de golpe, suspiro al ver que solo era un broma de la niña- Con mis zapatillas rojas no se juega de esa manera- dijo como si estuviera molesta

-Perdón, pero no despertabas y tuve que usar mi arma secreta- dijo la pequeña entre risas. Que se detuvieron ante el sonido del timbre La pequeña corrió a abrir seguida de su tía, pues no esperaban visitas.

Cuando la niña abrió la puerta pudo ver al pelirrojo, su pequeña carita estaba sorprendida, Anna salio detrás de la niña, con una reacción muy parecida a la de Hallie.

-¿Eres un príncipe?-pregunto la niña, los ojos verdes de Hans, estaban algo confundido al ver a la pequeña.

-Ah...no, no lo soy-dijo el boquiabierto, pues no estaba acostumbrado relacionarse con niños, pero al ver a Anna se dirigió a ella- Buenas noches, busco a Elsa-

-Un momento- Dijo la pelirroja mientras entraba a buscar apresurada a su hermana- Elsa, Elsa, hay alguien buscándote. Es realmente guapo-chillo Anna causando confusión en la rubia pues no esperaba a nadie. Cerró la llave de la bañera, y camino hacia la puerta donde, la niña aun veía embelesada al pelirrojo.

-Hallie, ve con Anna-ordenó la rubia a la niña

-Si mami-dijo la niña, sin dedicarle una mirada rápida al ''príncipe''.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-pregunto Elsa al ver de quien se trataba, se extraño completamente

-Mi nombre es Hans Weterguard y necesito que toques en la boda de mi hermano. Como recordaras hace dos días...-

-Acepto-dijo la rubia seriamente, los ojos verdes de Hans la miraban incrédulo-Pero necesito el 50% de anticipo-

-Claro, en la tarjeta que te di, esta una dirección. Debes ir ahí mañana a la hora que sea, hablaremos del precio y las piezas que tocaras y todo eso-

-Muy bien, entonces yo iré mañana, buenas noches-dijo la rubia mientras cerraba la puerta.


End file.
